


Passport

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, basically haylor is mentioned as a beard, clingy!Louis, jealous!louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>czasy haylor. zazdrosny louis. czego chcieć więcej? kudos please ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passport

Harry spał głęboko obok Louisa, chrapiąc cichutko w ich wspólnym łóżku. Louis nie mógł zasnąć; wpatrywał się w bagaże Hazzy, stojące w rogu ciemnego pokoju. Harry znowu musiał polecieć do Ameryki, żeby znowu spędzać czas z głupią Taylor Swift.  
To były ich wakacje; czemu do cholery musieli wysyłać Haza akurat teraz? To miał być tylko ich czas. Nic z tego nie było sprawiedliwe, jednak Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić. A może mógł…?  
Paszport loczka leżał na jednej z czarnych walizek. Nagle do głowy Louisa przyszedł wspaniały pomysł – pomysł, który zmusi jego chłopaka do pozostania w Anglii, razem z nim. Bezszelestnie wydostał się z łóżka, uważając, by nie zbudzić Haza. Podszedł na palcach do bagaży i podniósł niebieską okładkę, zawierającą dokumenty Harry'ego. Otworzył ją, przyglądając się z lekkim uśmiechem zdjęciu. Obejrzawszy wszystko, zaczął się zastanawiać nad możliwymi schowkami.  
W końcu decydował się na wrzucenie paszportu pod komodę. Klęknął na podłodze i wsunął go pod samą ścianę.  
Nagle jednak naszły go wątpliwości. Co jeżeli Harry się na niego wścieknie? Gorzej, co jeżeli znajdzie paszport zbyt wcześnie i nie przegapi swojego lotu, i jednak poleci?  
Louis potrząsnął głową i wsunął się pod nadal ciepłą kołdrę, obok swojego ukochanego. Harry obudził się i przewrócił na drugi bok.  
-Lou? – wymamrotał zaspanym głosem, na wpół przytomny.  
-Shh… Jestem, Hazza. Musiałem tylko skorzystać z toalety – wyszeptał Louis.  
Harry westchnął głęboko, zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, całując lekko miękkie włosy. Louis zamknął oczy i wcisnął nos w zgięcie szyi chłopaka, wreszcie zasypiając.  
***  
-Louis? Skarbie, muszę już iść – szepnął Harry do zaspanego Louisa, który w końcu otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą szopę niesfornych loków.  
-Okej – wymamrotał Louis, przewracając się na drugi bok i wsuwając z powrotem w ciepło kołdry.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, zmartwiony. Pewnie jest po prostu zmęczony, próbował się uspokoić, ale nie do końca rozumiał czemu Lou był taki spokojny. Zazwyczaj gdy Harry musiał go opuścić, urządzał niezłą scenę. Pocałował czule w czoło swojego zaspanego chłopaka, mając nadzieję że ten przebudzi się na tyle, żeby się z nim pożegnać.  
-Za kilka dni wrócę, Lou. Kocham cię – szepnął, tym razem całując Louisa w policzek. Ten wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, z czego Harry wyłapał tylko:  
-Ja ciebie też, Hazza.  
Harry westchnął głęboko, wiedząc że prawdopodobnie Lou wciąż jest zły i zraniony.  
-Do widzenia, LouLou – ostatni pocałunek wylądował na miękkich ustach chłopaka, po czym Harry wziął swoje walizki i opuścił mieszkanie.  
Kiedy tylko Louis usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Haz nie zajedzie daleko bez swojego paszportu.  
***  
Louis, zwinięty na kanapie, otulony kocem, z kubkiem herbaty w ręku, właśnie oglądał jakiś gówniany teleturniej, kiedy drzwi apartamentu otworzyły się, a po chwili zamknęły, a do uszu Louisa doszło głośne westchnięcie. Harry.  
-Skarbie – zaczął loczek, wchodząc do salonu i szukając czegoś wzrokiem – nie wiesz, gdzie mój paszport? Wiem, że go zapakowałem, ale na lotnisku okazało się że jednak go nie mam.  
Louis obsunął się trochę na kanapie, wzruszając ramionami.  
-Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał, nie patrząc Hazowi w oczy.  
Zielone spojrzenie spoczęło na potarganych włosach, wystających zza oparcia kanapy.  
-Lou… - szepnął Harry miękko – wziąłeś mój paszport? – w jego głosie było zdecydowanie więcej troski niż oskarżenia.  
Łzy nagle napłynęły Louisowi do oczu, gdy spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, stojącego teraz przed nim ze zmartwioną miną.  
-Nie chcę, żebyś mnie opuszczał… - wyjąkał Louis, mrugając szybko, byle tylko powstrzymać płacz.  
-Och… Lou – wymruczał Harry, siadając na kanapie i obejmując go mocno – wiem, ja też tego nie chcę… ale muszę… - Harry bardziej przekonywał do tego siebie, niż trzęsącego się Louisa.  
Louis potrząsnął głową, zaborczo trzymając Haza w ramionach.  
-Nie, wcale nie. Oni chcą, żebyś pojechał. Ale nie musisz nigdzie lecieć. Możesz… możesz zostać tutaj… ze mną – jego głos się załamał, i zanim się zorientował, łzy płynęły mu po twarzy.  
Harry'ego zabolało na ten widok serce. Nienawidził, kiedy Lou płakał, a szczególnie przez niego. Przysunął się bliżej, rysując kojące kółka na plecach chłopaka, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
-Proszę, nie odchodź – wyszeptał Louis drżącym głosem, chowając twarz w bluzie Haza, który zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
-Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Lou. Będę przy tobie, skarbie, będę tutaj, z tobą.  
Wszystko mogło poczekać.


End file.
